User talk:15Browning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fd3 1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Crayak (Talk) 13:56, November 15, 2010 Ali Lalter Can you make a picture of Ali Lalter from 2000 and another one from 2011. Terry's Picture Thanks for replacing the picture of Terry i love that photo of her....and sorry for the conflict i was supposed to changed it back because someone try to change it...thank you :) Infoboxes wait do you have info boxes for the actors and actresses @15Browning if u do sure i will really help you for that...Berbah 14:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) sure i will find a picture of them and i will upload in there :) Berbah 14:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) wait ill find all the pictures of actors and actresses on final destination series don't worry i will help you...Berbah 14:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) i know maybe were gonna create a page of actors and actresses and just put a picture in there till they use info boxes....Berbah 15:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Infobox of actors/actresses is done:) Template:Infobox Cast, eg. Ellen Wroe. Sroczynski 16:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Wikiquote in every characters: Guys someone just ask me about getting quotes in every characters is it ok for you all??? Re: Final Destination Wiki theme and logo I've already made a Final Destination logo for the Chinese Final Destination wiki. But if you want me to make one for the English version, then maybe it'll take some time. About the theme, I don't really understand. You mean the background photo? Or colors and something else? Because to my knowledge, only admin can change the theme. And that just reminds me, the logo also...I mean only admin can make the logo, right? Sroczynski 06:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure no prob :)Berbah 07:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much 15Browning i could really use some help :) U 4got about Amanda Crew and James Kirk of the romantic comedy film She's the man starring Amanda Bynes and Channing Tatum... James Kirk's role is actually Amanda Bynes twin brother. Amanda Crew's role is actually one of Amanda Bynes Bestfriend in the movie. I'm sorry, I can't rename Because a page of that name already exists, and you should ask an admin to help you. Sroczynski 12:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Page Slider Guys can you make a page slider??? :) Kimberly vs. Patti I dont understand. If Patti from Final Destination: Destination Zero killed herself and came back to life and was take out of deaths list then why in Kirmberly's page does it say she died. I mean for one thing she was supposed to die last and came back to life. So she should be still alive aswell as Thomas. So whoever made the article clearly undethinked it. What do you have to say. Mayby we could discuss this with other people. Left4Deadseries FAN 10:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Poll In the poll about who is your favorite protagonist, Wendy is number one but out of the 111 people that have voted how many have voted for Wendy. Left4Deadseries FAN 15:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Frankie Cheeks Photo thanks for putting Frankie Cheeks photo :)Berbah 15:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Isabella's Husband thumb|left|300px now i know there really is Isabella Hudson's Husband named Marcus...:)Berbah 01:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Mrs. Lewton has Students Carter and Alex are actually her student except the othersBerbah 01:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) About Ms. Valerie's Students @Berbah: You Forgot About Billy Hitchcock he is also Valerie's Students. How About Quotes maybe we all can put on qoutes in every characters it's ok right??Berbah 03:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) About Jerry Waggners page can u add a detail on jerry waggner's page???Berbah 16:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Steve's Page create a page of Deputy Steve and put some additional informations....and also put some that on Jerry Waggner's page because he appear like several times in the movie.Berbah 04:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) can u do that?? i have a poicture of Deputy Steve....so create it and put some additional detail and pharagraph... *Ah, how do we name his article? You can see his nametag that shown his name "Adam", but he is credited as "Deputy Steve". So, Adam Steve?Sroczynski 08:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Meghan Ory I knew Meghan Ory was cast, but her role was replaced by Jacqueline Maciness Wood. According to the source of E! News, Ory's character was originally to be in the film, but due to the conflict to her show True Justice(2011) she was forced to withdrew and dropped in the film, and few days later her character was replaced by Jacqueline Maciness Wood who is gonna portray Olivia Reynolds. No source had confirmed Ory's character was named Morgan Wells, except the wikipedia which we all knew can not be trust at all. I'm not sure whatever the character Morgan Wells was in the movie, but I'm pretty sure she is not portrayed by Meghan Ory. To confirmed this, I've asked a few people who went to the screening, and what they said were exactly the same: Meghan Ory wasn't in the movie. Sroczynski 11:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Please stop adding that LQ thumbnail on the title page Candice Hooper??? are you sure Candice is Hooper because you didn't change Dennis and that's her father :\ and post the video if thier surnames are revealed Thanks :\ and what on earth Hooper thats a little bit stupid Molly "Harper" and Candice "Hooper" Harper and Hooper kinda looks similar to me Candice is Caldera cuz you did'nt change Dennis :\Deweyriley 13:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: surnames Um... I dunno. I thought the surnames they already had were official. Why would they change them? Regardless, there is nothing I can do about it, for now. The Final Destination 5 articles are locked, and nothing can be edited until the movie comes out. But if you really feel stongly about this, you can contact an administrator. I beleive for this wikia they are Ggjk and Berbah. Wiiboy4ever 20:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Please don't add |} on the bottom of the main page again Do you know it will shown on the main page? You can try it again for the last time and see, you'll know you shouldn't add |} again. Sroczynski 09:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) * I know, but actually putting the first "* (character name)" back to "" is not necessary too. I don't know what did you mean I blame you, as I never. "You can try it again for the last time and see" means you can do that again and see in preview, then "you'll know you shouldn't add |} again", because you'll see it shown on the main page. I never blame you for putting that, I even said please to you. But actually I found it's you who keep putting that on, and when I edit the main page, it didn't happen to me. We should solve this problem together. Sroczynski New Clean Version of Olivia Castles Picture Sorry but the photo that you change is not very clear and clean so i upload a new version on it so don't change it ok ;)Horrorfan101 07:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Cast of Final Destinaiton 5 How did you know about the full cast credits of Final Destinaiton 5 did you see the movie already or you just made that up or something??? :(Deweyriley 11:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:On Dennis Can you see the comments under Dennis's page? I've saying words on there for a couple times, and no one ever saw that? It's sad. Sroczynski 03:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Guys need a big help guys someone again just vandalized the pages in here just look what happen to Final Destination 2 page someone erase all the informations and plot and infoboxes and replace in a disrespectful manner..oh my god i just wanna die again how can we rebuilt this :'(Berbah 15:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC)